Important Dates in the History of the Kingdom of Spain
1749 (Under Construction) * May 15th- Ferdinand Clemente's forces arrive on the coast of Spain and join with the forces of Ezequiel Clemente's North Caribbean Mercenary Company. * May 17th- Ferdinand Clemente's Lion Rebellion forces soundly defeat King Philip's forces during the Battle of Cádiz. * May 20th- Ferdinand Clemente's Lion Rebellion forces take the city of Madrid in a costly battle for both sides, and Ezequiel Clemente burns Palacio de Clemente to the ground, with all of the Clemente children loyal to King Philip inside. * May 28th- The forces of the Lion Rebellion prevail over the forces of King Philip Clemente in the Battle of Barcelona, and Ferdinand Clemente VI is coronated as King of Spain, ending the Pearsonic Era. * June 9th- Prince Ezequiel Clemente departs Spain for the nation of Haven. 1750 (Under Construction) * June 5th- Leonardo Cortes and Barón Tierras-Cruzadas are appointed Premier and Vice Premier of Spain, marking the beginning of the Nationlist Era. * July 11th- Premier Leonardo Cortes and King Alexander Kroshbon of Switzerland meet during the Bern Peace Summit of 1750 to resolve the tensions created by the June Crisis. * July 14th- Premier Leonardo Cortes executes the Spanish Genocide of 1750, destroying one-fifth of the Spanish population for being "unproductive citizens." * July 25th- Ezequiel Clemente kills Premier Leonardo Cortes and Vice Premier Barón Tierras-Cruzadas, prompting King Ferdinand Clemente VI to restore Spain to an Absolute Monarchy, ending the Nationalist Era. * July 26th- Ezequiel Clemente declares Davy Locksilver an enemy of the state for a failed attempt to assassinate both him and his brother and usurp the throne of Spain. * July 27th- The Kingdom of Spain declares war on the pirate terrorist group known as Nassau United. * July 28th- The British Empire formally recognizes King Ferdinand Clemente VI as the rightful and sole ruler of the Spanish Empire. * October 12th- The date of September 14th is declared as a holiday to celebrate veterans of the Paradoxian Wars. * October 20th- While celebrating the defeat of the former Lord Admiral Guldan on the personal ship of Prince Ezequiel Clemente, Fantasma Riendo (Laughing Phantom), Spanish citizens are fired upon by a pirate ship under the command of Pirate Lord Leonhard Bosch. Fantasma Riendo pursues the ship to the former Spanish colony of Cova de Raven (Raven's Cove), and searches the island for the pirates responsible. A battle ensues, and the Spaniards discover that the lost Cursed Blades of the legendary Spanish conquistador Humberto "El Patron" Diaz are on the island. * October 27th- Spanish expeditionary forces clash with pirates of the Brethren Court on Raven's Cove whilst searching for the Cursed Blades of Humberto "El Patron" Diaz. Duchess Kelly Diaz and Viscountess Cassady Aveirdes are kidnapped by the pirates and taken to Cuba, then Tortuga. * November 3rd- A detachment of Spanish forces disguised as pirates sneaks onto Tortuga and frees Duchess Kelly Diaz from pirate captivity. The pirates flee to Rumrunner's Isle, where they are pursued by Spanish forces, and a small battle ensues, with both parties escaping mostly unscathed. * November 5th- Prince Ezequiel Clemente is engaged to Princess Sarah Kroshbon of Switzerland. * November 10th- The wedding of Prince Ezequiel Clemente and Princess Sarah Kroshbon is attacked by a group of militant pirate terrorists known as the Undead Rebels, sparking the beginning of the Undead Rebellion. Spain declares open hostility against the rebels. Skrimishes between the Undead Rebels and Spanish forces in the Caribbean follow. * November 24th- Forces of the Undead Rebellion attempt to attack the Spanish colony of Isla de la Avaricia in the Battle of Mar de Plata. The combined forces of the Spanish Armada, the British Navy, and the East India Trading Company easily repel the terrorist forces. * December 9th- After talks with the government of Denmark-Norway/Haven to abdicate the lands of Finland and Sweden to King Bjorn Scarlet Eagle of Gotland break down, the Kingdom of Spain and the Kingdom of Switzerland declare war on Denmark-Norway/Haven in order to assure Swedish independence. Denmark-Norway responds by abdicating all of its lands, its leaders going into exile. * December 10th- King Ferdinand Clemente VI declares war on the Kingdom of Haven for a multitude of offenses, including defamation, repeated insult, endorsing and cultivating pagan practices, attempted assassination of an ally of the Kingdom, harboring terrorists, and repeated unchecked misconduct from Haven's citizens. Prince Ezequiel Clemente, Lord Admiral Max Ortez, and Viscount Lawrence Vega sail for Haven with the Spanish Armada. * December 13th- The Spanish Armada arrives at Tui'Tonga, and Haven immediately surrenders. Terms are issued by Prince Ezequiel Clemente, and he is made Overseeing Governor of Tui'Tonga, which is placed under the temporary oversight of Spain. * December 15th- A Spanish Mission is constructed in Haven's capital city. * December 21st- The Undead forces of the Bride of Jolly Roger invade the city of Haven, seeking revenge against Queen Keira Kinover-Mar. Ezequiel Clemente leads a valiant defense of the nation, before returning to Spain for reinforcements. * December 22nd- Prince Ezequiel Clemente marries Princess Sarah Kroshbon of Switzerland Dafter the Swiss Christmas Ball. * December 29th- Upon hearing of revolts and rampant anti-Spanish sentiment in the Kingdom, all Spanish forces are withdrawn from Tui'Tonga, and the nation of Haven is left to fend for itself against the hordes of attacking Undead. * December 30th- Spanish expeditionary forces uncover the precise location of the Cursed Blades of El Patron, and begin to collect the blades. 1751 * January 2nd- The Spanish Inquisition commits the New Year's Day Massacre, returning to and slaughtering any and all surviving native residents of Haven for the holy crime of mass paganism, effectively ending the use of "Eco" magic and wiping out the last remnants of Egyptian and Havenite culture in the world. * January 20th- King Ferdinand Clemente VI institutes the Fernando Reforma, making massive reformations to the governmental system of the Kingdom of Spain, for the better. Category:The Kingdom of Spain